starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Max Rebo Band
thumb|250px|De Max Rebo Band De Max Rebo Band, ook wel bekend als de Max Rebo Twelve, was een van de meest bekende bands in het universum. Oorspronkelijk begon de band als Evar Orbus and His Galactic Wailers. Ze traden regelmatig op bij de Hutt misdaadbaas Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Biografie Vroege jaren De band is begonnen onder leiding van de Letaki Evar Orbus als Evar Orbus and His Galactic Wailers. De bandleden waren de Ortolan Siiruulian Phantele (Max Rebo), de Pa'lowick Sy Snootles en de Kitonak Snit (Droopy McCool). Snootles en Orbus namen de zang voor hun rekening, Rebo en McCool speelden respectievelijk de Red Ball Jett Organ en de Chidinkalu. De band had vele hits, onder andere Jedi Rocks en Lapti Nek. Dankzij vage contracten was Orbus echter de enige die hier van financieel profiteerde. Rond 15 BBY speelde de band op Tyne's Horky in Doodnik's Café. Op de planeet Nar Shaddaa, waar de band jaren later speelde bij Uncle Chesko's, werden de Galactic Wailers verrast door de zang van de Yuzzum J'ywz'gnk Kchhllbrxcstk Et'nrmdndlcvtbrx. Orbus was onder de indruk en nodigde de Yuzzum uit om bij de band te komen, waar hij zijn artiestennaam Joh Yowza kreeg. Toen de band uitgenodigd werd door Chalmun om in de Mos Eisley Cantina te spelen, zagen zij de kans om hogerop te komen in de entertainment. Echter dankzij een kwade Figrin D'an, die er niets van moest hebben dat Chalmun een tweede band inhuurde, werd dat bijna hun einde. In een gevecht met de Biths kwam Orbus om het leven en de overige bandleden trokken zich terug. Uitbreiding Na deze gebeurtenissen nam de band een andere pad. Snootles wist dat Rebo makkelijk te manipuleren was en liet hem de nieuwe leider van de band worden, die omgedoopt werd tot de Max Rebo Band. De feitelijke reden dat Snootles Rebo toeliet als leider was dat zij niet van plan was om Orbus achterna te gaan. De eerste daad van Snootles was het inbrengen van achtergrond zangeressen. Dit waren de Rodian Greeata Jendowanian, de Theelin-halfbloed Rystáll Sant en de Twi'lek Lyn Me. Daarnaast kwamen ook nog twee muzikanten bij de groep, de Shawda Ubb Rapotwanalantonee Tivtotolon (Rappertunie) en de Bith Barquin D'an, wiens relatie met Figrin de bandleden niet in de weg zat. Spelen voor Jabba thumb|Max Rebo De band deed auditie voor Jabba the Hutt, welke onder de indruk was en ze een contract aanbood voor de rest van hun leven, in ruil voor zoveel voedsel als de band kon eten. Max Rebo nam, voordat de rest hem kon stoppen, dit aanbod meteen aan, gezien de Ortolan dol was op eten. Sy Snootles had er meteen spijt van dat ze Rebo als leider had aangewezen, gezien ze nu voor hun leven aan de Hutt vast zaten. Maar eigenlijk hadden ze nog niet zo'n beroerd leven als het leek. Ze mochten buiten het paleis van de Hutt komen en fooien aannemen van de bezoekers. De band werd naar Hoth gestuurd om daar op te treden voor Bingo Mehndra. Wat de bandleden echter niet wisten dat zij eigenlijk gestuurd waren om Bingo te vermoorden. Toen Snit erachter kwam dat er explosieven verborgen zaten in de speakers, ontsnapte de band van hun optreden, terwijl ze een holovid van een ouder optreden voor Bingo lieten afspelen. Kort daarna kregen ze van Jabba drie nieuwe muzikanten, de Klatooinian Umpass-stay, de Weequay Ak-rev en de Rodian Doda Bodonawieedo. De band speelde in Jabba's paleis tijdens Luke Skywalker's poging om Han Solo te bevrijden en later tijdens de executies bij de Great Pit of Carkoon. De band kon ontsnappen van de explosie die volgde in het gevecht. Greeata en Lyn Me stalen de banthas van een groep Tusken Raiders, zodat ze konden terugkeren naar de beschaafde wereld. De Band valt uit elkaar thumb|250px|De drie boegbeelden van de Max Rebo Band in Jabba's Palace Nu Jabba dood was, en het contract ten einde kwam, viel de Max Rebo Band uit elkaar. Rebo zou uiteindelijk bij de Rebel Alliance gaan om voor de troepen te spelen. Later ging hij naar Coruscant. Joh Yowza ging bij de Palpatones, waar hij zong in ruil voor vervoer door het universum. Greeata en Rystáll gingen ook bij de band, waar Greeata nog enig beroemdheid verwierf met haar hit Kick the Ranat. Rystáll ging snel weer weg bij de Palpatones, nadat zij in contact kwam met mede-Theelin Shug Ninx. Barquin zette een goedlopend import bedrijf op op Stenos, Rappertunie ging werken voor Rebaxan Columni, Doda stal een aantal sculpturen van Jabba uit zijn stadswoning en verwierf daarmee een fortuin. Umpass-stay kwam in dienst van Jocoro the Hutt. De andere waren niet zo succesvol. Snootles raakte verslaafd aan spice, Snit verdween in de woestijnen van Tatooine, op zoek naar de Kitonaks die hij daar gehoord had. Ak-rev werd gedood door Tusken Raiders nadat hij banthas had geofferd voor zijn god Quay. Leden van de band * Ak-rev - Power Drum * Barquin D'an - Kloo Horn * Doda Bodonawieedo - Slitherhorn * Greeata Jendowanian - Zang * J'ywz'gnk Kchhllbrxcstk Et'nrmdndlcvtbrx (Joh Yowza) - Zang * Lyn Me - Zang * Rapotwanalantonee Tivtotolon (Rappertunie) - Growdi * Rystáll Sant - Zang * Siiruulian Phantele (Max Rebo) - Red Ball Jett Organ * Snit (Droopy McCool) - Chidinkalu * Sy Snootles - Zang * Umpass-stay - Power Drum Muziek van de band * (That Joyous Night) I Ate My Mate * Galactic Dance Blast * Galgamok * Jabba's Baroque Recital * Jedi Rocks * Lapti Nek * My Heart Belongs to You * Ode to a Radioactive Ruin Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids **The Lost Prince Bron *And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale *The Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars Insider 67: Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band *CCG Category:Bands Category:Max Rebo Band Categorie:Jabba the Hutt